


Turning page

by Florchis



Series: Florchis ships it all [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), F/M, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. [No-SHIELD, pre-relationship Huntingbird]
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Florchis ships it all [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Turning page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



She is the best part of his morning routine.

(He doesn’t even allow himself to come true and say ‘of his whole damn day’, because that is putting way too much weight and hope into something that might never work. Might never amount to anything, actually.)

He takes Ginevra out for a run at the park before leaving for work because he has learned that it helps her with the anxiety separation throughout the day. It was an okay experience, made it worth his time only because of how much his dog enjoys it until he started noticing her- blonde, tall, strong-looking enough to kill him, determined eyes- while she made the rounds walking around the park.

The first time, Hunter told himself that he noticed her only because she was an attractive human being, nothing else. It took him two weeks of her not looking his way even once to really start paying attention to her, to the way her torso seems to want to go faster than her legs actually go, to how she makes frequent pauses but always starts again reinvigorated.

He notices too, with the ongoing weeks, that she is constantly increasing her speed and her amount of rounds around the park, to the point that at the beginning she always left before he did and now when he leaves, trapped by his work schedule, she is still going strong.

Sometimes, he just sits down on a bench and watches her as subtly as he can without looking- or feeling- like a creep. She- still- never looks in his direction, but somehow he knows that she notices him. It is not much but, not infrequently, it’s the only thing that gets him going through a rough week. Sometimes he sits down and daydreams about approaching her. 

Maybe someday. 


End file.
